<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let’s Ditch The 80s by MistIolite (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390695">Let’s Ditch The 80s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite'>MistIolite (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Platonic Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo decided to get back Master Splinter’s journal, that he left in his counterpart’s dimension by mistake.</p><p>Also, he’s never heard of a telepathic bond that’s strong as his own family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi, Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonardo woke up to the sound of something fall in Donatello’s lab at 3.am.<br/>
Honestly, he finds himself shamefully considering to sneak in sleeping pills in his coffee.</p><p>He got up from his warm bed. Once, he’s up that means Donatello’s gonna get locked out of the lab.</p><p>He arrived at the lab ready to scold him but his eyes caught the portal screen of Donatello’s counterpart doing an experiment?</p><p>“Donatello?” Leonardo called quietly to him to get his attention away from the screen.</p><p>Donatello turned his green head to him. “Oh, lecture me tomorrow Leonardo. I’m working on something big.”</p><p>Leonardo walked to him, while carefully not tripping over scattered notebooks and pencils. “You’re copying his work?”</p><p>“I’m learning to advance the lair faster.” Donatello opened up another page before writing down more notes.</p><p>Leonardo sat down on step stool near the screen. He offers softly. “Is there a way I can help you accomplish it?”</p><p>Donatello mouth gaped at him. “Did you sleepwalk to get here?”</p><p>Leonardo ignored the tease as he rubs his tired eyes. “I actually approve of this research to a extent.” His voice became quieter. “With our master gone, I need help too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonardo visits his long eared friend. He explained his mission incase Usagi needed the other’s help. But, to his surprise Usagi invited himself to go.</p><p>“Don’t you think Obitio and your friends back home needs you?”</p><p>“My friend is also you and your mission will most likely fail with splitting headache.” Usagi tried reasoning.</p><p>“It won’t hit me til evening with meditation. Master Splinter taught me.” Leonardo fixes his yellow strap bookbag.</p><p>Usagi tilts his head at the bookbag. He smiled goofy and grabbed the front of the bookbag.</p><p>“Great, it’s settle. You’ll find carrots in this bookbag for me as well.” Usagi dragged off with his usual happy deem meaner.</p><p>“Hey, watch the shell.” Leonardo let himself be dragged while complaining.</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>“Usagi, I’m glad you came along. But, is there something you wanted over there?” Leonardo continued, as they double checked their equipment. “But, their must be something important there.”</p><p>“You are correct, my friend. I’m not going for mere company.” Usagi said trying to be mysterious.</p><p>Leonardo stared.”A teleporter?”</p><p>“I’m not quite sure what’s it called, but it’s for my friends back home.” Usagi said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>